


You’ve Got A Mountain Of Gold And A Flock Of Crows Overhead

by CherryBerryKomainu



Series: Silk And Sword And Swindling [5]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, Fear, Fix It, I am so sorry I promise things will get better, Kinda, Paranoia, Post-Canon, Transboy Dororo, Trust Issues, ep 23 aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: After everything that has happened, Dororo comes to a realization.He is alone, again.





	You’ve Got A Mountain Of Gold And A Flock Of Crows Overhead

Dororo may not be a thief anymore, but he still has the mobility of one, and he still used it to his benefit. Like now, for instance, when he wanted to be alone.

He climbed up and hide away in a tree, tucking his knees in and hugging them.

He was so, so sure that he could handle this, he had done so much, he had been through so much! Dororo knew he could help, he promised to help, and he would. 

But that didn’t stop the ghosts, it didn’t stop his mind from screaming at him to vanish, disappear, RUN. And from what? A group of friendly villagers… was what he saw in their eyes, twinkling greed and gluttony, Really there? Was he just imagining things? The thought of taking anyone to where his dad's treasure was hidden, brought half buried, half forgotten memories to the surface.

He… he didn’t know them! At all! They were strangers! They would take everything and abuse it and then when they were done with him after he showed them the way then they’d-

Dororo sobbed loudly, shaking as his mind went haywire. If only Hyakkimaru were here… he would… he would…

He was gone, he left. Without a goodbye. He left Dororo all alone, what had he done? Had Hyakkimaru have no use for him after regaining his body? Was he just another among an ever growing group of people who took advantage of him? 

Everything in Dororo screamed that it wasn’t true, that Hyakkimaru would never act like that, that they were brothers and they would always be there for each other. Hyakkimaru would come back! Dororo told himself that everyday, but…

It had been a solid month since Hyakkimaru left, and slowly the confidence Dororo had that his brother would return, diminished. 

He was alone, again. The priest was gone, he was surrounded by strangers that his past told him only planned to use him…

Everyone left, they always would, Kokodo left as well… if he had chosen to stay behind with her, would she have stayed with him? Would that have convinced Hyakkimaru to not go after Daigo? 

Or would she have dropped him like a rock in a river? Or worse, eat him? Had Hyakkimaru gone to be with her?

Dororo gripped the knife Kokodo had gifted him tightly. He wanted so dearly to hold it close and be reminded of good times, but at the same time his fury and grief demanded he throw the tool far away. Just staring at it reminded him that, he almost had a family again.

He wiped his eyes, feeling hollow and cold. There truly was no place for him in the world, he would never be accepted, even if he stayed here and helped the village, they would never accept him once he grew… 

He was foolish, got so caught up in something new that he gave himself hope for a future. 

He hopped down the tree, though he was tired, as the moon hung in the air, he forced his feet to move along the path. 

Away from the village.

He would return to the life he belonged to, a lone thief, a single crow in a flock of vultures.

As if sensing his thoughts, from the forest an owls cry could be heard, a manifestation of Dororo’s sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, here we go! Please make sure to tell me what you think! I’ll try to keep a good consistent posting schedule for this fic series!


End file.
